gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heist Prep: Getaway Vehicles
Getaway Vehicles is a mandatory prep mission featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino Heist update. It is a freeroam mission needed to progress The Diamond Casino Heist. Once an approach has been chosen for the heist, the player must choose a driver. Each driver has four different possible cars they can source, and once one has been chosen, the mission will begin. The player will be given one of the possible types of the mission. Multiple vehicles need to be stolen, so at least two players are recommended. Drag Race Choosing a driver. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to Location. Steal the getaway vehicles. Deliver the getaway vehicle to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Getaway vehicles }} Players must travel to either LSIA or the Sandy Shores Airfield, where the required getaway vehicles are participating in a drag race. Once they arrive, the drag race begins, and the players can either chase them down and take the vehicles or wait for them to get back to the start. After the vehicles are collected, they must be brought back to the Arcade, after which the mission ends. Lester's Dialogue Illicit Importers Choosing a driver. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to Little Bighorn Avenue. Steal the getaway vehicles. Deliver the getaway vehicle to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Getaway vehicles }} Players need to go to a semi-random location, such as Little Bighorn Avenue in Rancho or Chupacabra Street on Elysian Island. There, they need to take out a crew of smugglers and steal the getaway vehicles. After they are obtained, they need to be delivered to the Arcade, after which the mission will end. During the drive to the Arcade, the smugglers will give chase in Schafters. Lester's Dialogue Lost MC Choosing a driver. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to Location. Shoot the rear locks to lower the doors. Steal the getaway vehicles. Deliver the getaway vehicle to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Getaway vehicles }} This mission is only available if Zach Nelson is employed as the driver. Players must steal the getaway bikes from The Lost MC at a semi-random location, such as Paleto Bay or Seaview Road in Grapeseed. The bikes must first be broken out of Bensons by shooting the locks on the rear door. Once stolen, the vehicles must be delivered to the Arcade, after which the mission ends. Lester's Dialogue Merryweather Shipment Choosing a driver. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Steal the getaway vehicles. Deliver the getaway vehicle to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Getaway vehicles }} This mission is only available if Chester McCoy is employed as the driver. Players must steal the getaway vehicles from Merryweather. One of the vehicles is being transported in a convoy, while the other is inside a cargo plane at a semi-random airfield, such as LSIA or the Sandy Shores Airfield, being guarded by Merryweather operatives. They must be stolen and delivered to the Arcade, after which the mission ends. Lester's Dialogue Police Compound Choosing a driver. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to La Mesa Police Station. Enter the Police Warehouse. Search the warehouse for the getaway vehicles. Exit the Police Warehouse. Deliver the getaway vehicle to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Getaway vehicles }} Players are tasked with going to a semi-random police station, such as the one in La Mesa or Rockford Hills, in order to steal getaway vehicles. Once they arrive there, they need to stealthily enter the police warehouse and find the vehicles. There are police officers patrolling the interior, which must be avoided. Other vehicles may need to be moved to clear a way for the getaway vehicles. Once this is done, players must drive the vehicles out of the warehouse and deliver them to the Arcade; if the police are alerted, a three-star wanted level needs to be evaded before doing so. Lester's Dialogue Test Site Choosing a driver. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to the Merryweather Test Site. Steal the getaway vehicles. Deliver the getaway vehicle to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Getaway vehicles }} This mission is only available if Chester McCoy is employed as the driver. Players must travel to a semi-random Merryweather test site, such as one on Elysian Island or on Joshua Road. Once there, they can see many operatives, as well as Insurgent Pick-Ups guarding the getaway vehicles. It is not required to kill all enemies but is recommended that the players do so. Once the vehicles are stolen, they need to be delivered to the Arcade to complete the mission. Merryweather helicopters will give chase during the drive. Lester's Dialogue Valet Service Choosing a driver. |tod = |protagonists = 1 to 4 players (organization) 1 to 8 players (motorcycle club) |todo = Go to the Name. Approach the valets. Scare the valets. Change into a valet outfit. Go to the hotel entrance. Wait for the getaway vehicles to arrive. Deliver the getaway vehicle to the Arcade. |reward = |target = Getaway vehicles }} Players are tasked with going to a semi-random hotel, such as Opium Nights hotel at LSIA or the Banner Hotel & Spa in Del Perro. Once there, they need to make their way to the back of the building and scare off or kill the real valets. After this is done, they need to change into a valet uniform and make their way to the entrance of the hotel. There, they need to wait for the getaway vehicles to arrive. When they appear, they are advised to wait for the driver to enter the hotel before taking the vehicles. After they are obtained, they need to be delivered to the Arcade, which will end the mission. Lester's Dialogue Aftermath After the vehicles are delivered to the Arcade, they can be seen in the vehicle bay in the basement of the property. The heist leader can enter them and modify them with level one, two, or three upgrades. The first level of upgrades installs bulletproof tyres, while the second one installs race brakes, race transmission, and the level 4 EMS upgrade, as well as bulletproof tyres from the previous upgrade level. The final level of upgrades installs a turbo and 100% armour, as well as all other modifications available in previous tiers. The vehicles can also be resprayed and have their livery removed. Gallery Video Walkthrough GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Heist Prep Getaway Vehicles Solo (Drag Race)|Drag Race. GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Heist Prep Getaway Vehicles Solo (Illicit Importers)|Illicit Importers. GTA Online - Heist Prep - Getaway Vehicles (Nagasaki Outlaw) (Casino Heist DLC)|Merryweather Shipments. GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Heist Prep Getaway Vehicles Solo (Police Compound)|Police Compound. GTA 5 Online Casino Heist Prep Mission Getaway Vehicles Nagasaki Outlaw|Test Site. GTA Online The Diamond Casino Heist - Heist Prep Getaway Vehicles Solo (Valet Service)|Valet Service. Navigation }}